


In Which Cristiano Gets A Roommate He's Not Very Thrilled About

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Should Be Doing Homework Right Now But I Don't Care, M/M, Summer Break Is So Close To Being Over, This Has Been Done To Death But I Don't Care, but you know, fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: "It's not fair, it is just not fair that his friends gets roomed with people they actually know and like and Cris gets well... this kid."AKA The One Where Cris gets a new kid as a roommate and he's not particularly happy about it.





	1. Breakfast

Cris was sitting at his usual table in the cafeteria for breakfast with his friends Karim, Iker, and Gareth poking at some disgusting grub his stupidly expensive private boarding school dared to call "food". 

"So this is what we're going to have to eat for the next 10 months," Gareth said "I've only been here for one day and I already hate it".

"What even is this?" Iker said, picking some up with his spoon and staring closely at it "Chili?"

"Considering the fact Chili has a pretty distinct look I really don't see why you have to inspect it," Cris said.

"...Just," Iker said with a heavy sigh "okay?"

"Just saying," replied Cris.

"So when do we finally get to go up to our rooms?" Karim asked "I really wanna make sure I'm not stuck with that one really goth guy again."

"Why," Gareth asked "he wasn't that bad."

"He blasted Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots, and fucking _Halsey_ all day" Karim answered "And wouldn't stop no matter how many times I asked!"

"So he had a good music taste, so what?" Cris replied.

"He played **HALSEY** Cris," Karim replied "Halsey and modern day Fall Out Boy. Twenty One Pilots I can handle, but not the other two."

Iker chuckled and said "well I for one _loved_ my roommate last year."

"That's cause you didn't have one fucker," Karim replied.

"It's so unfair," Cris said "just cause you did well in Middle School should NOT mean you get to have your own room."

"Well I also hated my roommate last year," Gareth said.

"Yeah well fuck you too then," Cris replied.

"You love me," Gareth replied.

"Go suck a dick," Cris retorted.the speaker ann

"Why are they serving Chili for breakfast anyway? And why do we have to come here before anything as well?" Karim asked.

"Cause the people who run this place are some dumbass fuckers," Cris said.

"So what is everyone's dorms?" Karim asked "I got 212, Banks Hall."

"Wait really?" Gareth said "I got that!"

"Ugh," Karim said, causing Gareth to instantly stop smiling and reply "kay then fuck you too."

"101, Satrapi Hall," Iker said.

"710, Thompson Complex," Cris said , "oh fuck."

"What?" Karim asked.

"Thompson Complex," Cris replied "that's the _complex_ where new kids are roomed with current kids. Fucking Hell."

"Hey you never know," Gareth said "they could be nice."

"Doesn't stop it from meaning that now I have to get to know a whole new person. God-fucking-dammit why does this school hate me?"

Before anyone else could say anything, the speaker announced "it's time to go to your new dorms! May your new roommate not be terrible!"

"I really love the fact they just said 'may your new roommate not be terrible'," Cris said " it's so not particularly welcoming".

* * *

And so Cris made his way to Thompson Complex. To describe it as beyond his expectations would be the least you could give it because goddamn it was beautiful. It was a beautiful, row of ten identical incredibly fancy looking 5 story Brownstone apartments that looked like it belonged in a movie that romanticized the fuck out of New York. It still didn't stop him from being mad about the fact that he's getting a roommate he doesn't know and is probably a year below him.

He made his way inside the 7th building of the complex, and discovered that 1.) Each floor has two rooms, each one across from the other and 2.) There wasn't an elevator meaning not only would he have to carry everything up to the fifth floor, and that every single day he'd have to go up to the fifth floor. He was a pretty athletic person, so walking up stairs wasn't anything big, but he spent last year living in the chic and modern Meltzer Hall, which had a lounge and elevators. He was gonna miss those features. 

And so he walked up to the fifth floor and made his way into the room, and saw that his roommate was already there. He tried to be polite and said "hi, I'm Cris," to his roommate, who was definitely a year below him.

"Uh, Leo," he replied awkwardly as if he'd never talked to or even _seen_ a person before "nice to, uh, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Cris said with a smile that was incredibly and visibly forced, although on the inside he was thinking  _this is gonna be a long fucking year._


	2. Beginning of the Year Party

 "So uh, there's gonna be a party tonight," Cris said from his bed "the beginning of the year party."

"Oh yeah I know," Leo replied "I wasn't really planning on going."

"Why?" Cris asked "it could be really good for you, being new here and all."

"I'm just not too big on people, you know?" Leo replied.

"You're spending the next 10 months sharing a room with someone and living on a campus with just a bit over a thousand kids," Cris replied, completely deadpan "wouldn't really hurt to at least know their names."

After giving it some consideration, Leo gave in and said "okay then I guess I'll go."

* * *

 It was 6 PM, time for the party to start, and Leo and Cris headed out together. Once they were a few meters away from the Main Quad, Cris, whom Leo was simply following, took a sharp left turn.

"Wait the quad is that way," Leo said, pointing to it's direction.

"Who said we're going there?" Cris replied with a smirk.

And so that's how they ended up in the hallway of the second floor of Banks Hall, where Karim and Benzema were throwing their own party, without any kind of adult supervisors since they were all busy at the lame one in the quad.

"So you can just do that here?" Leo asked Cris "throw parties in the hallway?"

"Depends on the Hall Director and RA really," Cris answered "luckily, all the Directors are at the 'party' on the quad, and all the RA's are there as well. They're actually required to be at the 'party' the administrators are throwing. Poor them. Now, follow me."

Cris led him to the front of dorm 212, where all his friends were gathered. "Leo, this is Karim, Gareth, and Iker. Iker, Gareth, and Karim, this is Leo," Cris said. Leo put on the most nervous of smiles he'd ever seen, and Cris just knew everyone could sense the awkwardness "hi," Leo eventually managed to get out. Cris fought every single urge to say "hey you finally managed to say something! I'm proud of you."

And so the night went on, and the group kept disbanding and re-banding as they separated ways to talk to friends they hadn't seen over the Summer, and Cris decided to just ditch Leo.  _I'm not his babysitter._ But eventually, even he had to leave as the party was dying out. And so he said his goodbyes to Iker, Gareth, and Karim, and left the hall, Leo nowhere by his side.

But the funniest thing happened when he got back to his apartment and stood outside his door: he heard the unmistakable noise of two people having sex, hearing moans, grunts, and the noise of skin slapping against skin and heard the voice of Leo saying "oh yes, oh God, oh _God, yes!"_ Cris smiled, proud at the fact his roommate was actually fun when drunk; But then he heard the voice of the other person and it said "yeah you like that baby?" and it was a  _man's_ voice. 

 _Well shit Leo_ Cris thought  _get it_ and decided to sit down on the floor instead of going in, not wanting to interrupt.

And so that's the story of how Cris fell asleep outside his room while hearing his roommate having some really  _really_ rough sex last night.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the happening.

It was the morning and Cris was fast asleep outside his apartment, and he was awakened when Leo bumped into him while leaving for class. 

"Oh, uh," Leo said, going back to his shy, meek demeanor "hi."

"Oh now you're shy," Cris replied with a heavy smirk followed by a wink. 

Leo blinked and was confused for several seconds until he realized "wait... you..." Cris took this moment to reply "oh yes." 

"I'm so sorry, I'm really, I'm so sorry," Leo said frantically with panic in his voice. 

"Don't be, really," Cris replied "so who's the top and who's the bottom? Matter of fact who was it?"

Not looking at Cris, Leo answered quietly "Neymar."

"Well? Answer the rest of my question."

"I was the bottom."

"I knew it!"

Hanging his head down in shame, Leo left for class while Cris went in to get his stuff.

* * *

 "...and so I get back to my apartment, and I hear him having sex with, as in bottoming for, get this:  _Neymar!_ _"_

Iker, Gareth, and Karim stared in shock at Cris' words, jaws dropped in disbelief at the fact that Leo had an actual hook-up, with sex and everything. 

"At least one part of it makes sense," Iker said "the part where Leo is the bottom."

"So, Cris, when're you taking your chance?" Gareth asked. 

"What?" Cris asked. 

"Well, we know he's gay and someone who is totally willing to have sex. When're you going for it?" Karim replied. 

"I'm not," Cris answered. 

"You have a hot gay roommate," Iker said. 

"You know you're gonna fuck him sometime soon," Gareth added. 

"So when is it happening?" Karim asked. 

"Never," Cris answered, just as Leo walked by the four on the spot where they were having their picnic on the Quad. It was at that moment that Cris saw Leo in a very different light. 

He looked at Leo, who had the sun shining in his hair and sweat dripping down his exposed, buff arms. He looked at his face, which was cute, and then the rest of his body, which was hot as hell. All of a sudden, Leo somehow had a lot more sex appeal. 

 _Oh fuck_ was the thought that ran through Cris' head at that very moment. 


End file.
